thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Incoming (TC)
"Incoming" is the third episode of Season 1 of The Cleansing. It is the third episode overall. Synopsis John settles into a little community of people; he has a shocking revelation told to him. Plot John and David stepped through the gates and get greeted by a man. "Welcome to Blacksmine", says the man. "This is Neil", David tells John, "He is in charge of locations when we go on supply runs" "Who are you?", says Neil. "John". John looks at Neil, he has a great big white beard and looks like he is in his early 70's. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, John". "You too". "Come with me, I'll show you around", says David. John follows David around the service station. The place has sturdy walls, and plenty of food, water, and gas. "Hello David", says a woman. "Oh hi Ella". "Have you got the Ute up and running yet" "Yep", answers Ella. "And Chris found an extra car battery". "Nice" John continues to follow David around until they walk inside the service station. "Hey Chris, Ella told me about the battery you found", said David. "Yeah I found it in the back of the Ute, looks like it will work", says Chris. David grabs a candy bar and throws it to John. "Here catch" John catches the candy bar and starts to eat it. "Thanks", says John. "I have to ask... what are those decaying people out there" "Wait you don't know?", asks David. David pauses then speaks again. "Those 'decaying people' are people that are... dead" "WHAT", says John. "It all started about two weeks ago, reports of the dead coming back to life... Day 3 I packed up some of my things in my suitcase and left for my ma's house. I never made it. Day 5 I got here and I have been here since. Why do you not know what has happened these last two weeks.", explains David. "I was in a car crash and I guess I was knocked out for two weeks", said John. "Well not the weirdest thing that has happened recently", says David. "INCOMING", shouted Ava from the outside. Chris suddenly jumped over the counter and out the door. Then David gave a .22 Winchester Magnum Rimfire to John and also ran out the door. "Glad I took those shooting classes", John said to himself then ran out the door. When John got outside he could see the wooden gates being opened and Ella alongside Chris and David running through them and start shooting the dead. Ava was up on the guard tower taking shots at the dead. Then John could see a horde of the dead being shot at by Ella, Chris, and David. He too went out the gates, pointed his gun at one of the dead and shot at it, sending the bullet into the dead one's head. Then he shot two more bullets at some of the other dead. Soon the horde was cleared, Ella shooting the last bullet at a dead one that was on the ground. Chris looked at John and said, "We call them walkers". Then Chris and John follow the rest inside. Two Days Later... "Cambridge. That's where you can go", says Neil. "Okay, me, John, Ella, and Chris will head out", said David. "We'll take the Ute there", says Ella. "Okay, lets head out", David says. John and the rest of the group step outside of the service station and then hop into the Ute. Ava opens the gates and the group heads out. Meanwhile, a woman hidden behind some trees uses binoculars to spy on the Ute heading out and then looks at the service station. The woman says into a radio, "Get them". Deaths N\A Trivia * First appearance of Neil * First appearance of Ella * First appearance of Chris * First appearance of Jacinta Note This is the third longest episode of the season.